Foam cleaning products are popular, in part because they are easier to spread on surfaces. Consumers seem to prefer the luxury of foamed soap products. Less foam is needed to produce the same cleaning power as liquids or gels. Properly formulated foam products do not produce the drip and splash that is experienced with traditional gelled or liquid products. This prevents damage to the floors and walls of facilities where the product dispensers are used. Manufacturing of foam products may be easier than gelled products, which often incorporate powdered thickeners that are difficult to handle.
Alcoholic products are popular as sanitizers for the skin. Aesthetics are important, and the user will be more likely to use a product that is not sticky or slimy, and is not harsh on the skin. Several references describe the use of various foaming surfactants for non-aerosol alcoholic foam compositions. However, there is a need for new foaming surfactants that are able to form efficacious, stable, and aesthetically pleasing foamable antimicrobial alcoholic compositions.